The rotor of an electrical machine may comprise a magnet having a bore through which a shaft is secured. As the rotor rotates, radial forces stress the magnet. Unfortunately, most magnets are relatively brittle and will fracture if subjected to excessive tensile stress. As a result, the speed of the electrical machine may be limited by the tensile strength of the magnet.